This invention relates to moisture-curable silylated resins and to adhesive, sealant and coating compositions containing same.
Isocyanate-terminated polyurea compositions offer rapid cure, high thermal stability, excellent adhesion properties and good resistance to abrasion, and mild bases/acids making them ideal for many coating applications. These polyureas are extensively used as protective coatings on vertical and horizontal surfaces such as roofs, storage tanks, walkways, parking decks, joint seals and waterproof linings. Disadvantages of these polyureas include the handling of polyisocyanates, aerosol dispersal of materials containing unreacted polyisocyanates and the requirement that these products be formulated as two-component compositions with consequently limited pot life once the components are mixed together.